


Change of Plans

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [24]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi and Shigaraki basically grew up together in my AU, Don't copy to another site, False-Flag Operations, Friendship, Helping Each Other, Male Friendship, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), actions have consequences, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Dabi and Shigaraki discuss their ever-tumultuous lives.
Relationships: Aiba Manami | La Brava & Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal, Dabi & Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Dabi & Sensei | All For One, Dabi & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sensei | All For One & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Changes of Plans

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

Dabi scowled at the bandaged needle marks on left arm. One of the few unblemished parts of his body, and the 'good Doctor' insisted on poking it full of holes.

But his little tests and check-ups kept Dabi breathing, so he'd grin and bear it.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to Kurogiri. Within seconds, a large, inky black portal appeared before him. He stepped through it, resisting the urge to summon fire to heat up his body as mist curled around him.

"Is all well?" the mist-man, not looking up from cleaning his eternally dirty glasses, asked as Dabi stepped into the bar.

"I'll be kicking for a few more months, at least," he replied, sitting on a barstool. He leaned forward, blindly reaching for a bottle of something strong enough to knock him out.

Only for a misty hand to clasp over his own.

Dabi jolted backwards, hissing as he cut off the flames that inadvertently burst to life at the sudden cold. "What the hell?!"

"First," Kurogiri intoned, the wispy yellow slits that made up his eyes narrowing, "we are to meet some prospective members of the League of Vigilantes within the hour."

"Still a stupid name," Dabi muttered. Honestly, who would take an organization that could be shortened as LOV seriously?

"And you shall _not_ be drunk when we meet them," Kurogiri continued as if Dabi never spoke. "Second," the mist-man sighed, "Shigaraki is holed up in his room. It is imperative that we discuss our plans before then."

Dabi arched a brow, "Why don't you get him?"

"I tried," Kurogiri paused, shoulders slumping, "he didn't respond." Dabi rolled his eyes; Kurogiri may have been ordered to take care of him and Shigaraki, but for some reason the semi-corporeal man actually _cared for_ Shigaraki. The feeling wasn't mutual—at least, Dabi was pretty sure it wasn't—but like a kicked puppy that didn't know any better, Kurogiri kept trying.

"Fine," Dabi scoffed, "whatever. If he finds out he missed the recruitment, he'll just get pissy. Well, pissier than usual."

"Thank you," Kurogiri bowed. Dabi grunted, walking away.

He made his way to Shigaraki's room easily enough. He knocked on the door, "Open up, asshole," he drawled.

Silence.

Dabi knocked again, "Hey! We got shit to do!" He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "If you don't stop masturbating, I'm just gonna burn the door down." He was once more met with silence, and Dabi started to worry. Masturbation jokes at Shigaraki's expense tended to set him off; for him to say nothing wasn't good. If something happened to him—the one of them that All for One _actually_ liked—it wouldn't be pretty. Dabi sent a quick burst of first at the door, charring it enough for him to break it down.

He grew relieved upon seeing Shigaraki lying face-up on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. And quickly grew worried again, because the other man didn't so much as blink at the fact that Dabi broke down his door.

Quick as a flash, Dabi shot a stream of fire above Shigaraki, scorching the wall.

The pale-haired boy flinched, but all he said was, "Don't do that."

Now, Dabi was entertaining the thought that All for One was using some sort of mind-fuckery Quirk to have a laugh. "…Are you okay?"

"The fuck do you care?"

Dabi sighed in relief— _that_ , at least, was normal. He gestured to Shigaraki, "We're meeting potential recruits, remember?"

"What does it matter?" he sighed.

Dabi arched a brow, "Uh…All for One's grand plan? The part that you were so eager to lead?"

"But it's not _my_ part anymore, is it?" Shigaraki hissed, sitting up. He turned to Dabi, fury in his eyes, "No, thanks to Stain and goddamn All Might, my plans are dead in the water!"

Dabi narrowed his eyes, "We're still going to be causing chaos and fucking Heroes' shit up."

"That's not the point!" Shigaraki growled, swiping his hand in front of him, "The point was supposed to be using Villains to tear down Japan and rebuild it from the ground up!"

"We're still doing that."

"No, we're not!" Shigaraki bellowed, rising to his feet and getting in Dabi's face. "Now, thanks to _you_ —who never even cared about Sensei's vision before!—we're forced to act as _Vigilantes_! Helping the pathetic, useless ants that support the very thing we're trying to destroy!"

Ah, now he got it. Dabi kept calm as Shigaraki started to pant, fingers curling and uncurling at his sides. With a sigh, he stepped back, leaning against the wall, "You done with your little tantrum?" Shigaraki's nostrils flared, but Dabi didn't wait for a response. "Look, I get it. You had a goal, and it was torn apart before you even had a chance to see it through. I understand how that feels."

"Do you?" Shigaraki huffed.

Dabi blinked; did he? Yes…Yes he did. Rather, he could _feel_ the disappointment. The fact that his world was torn from under him. But…he didn't know _why_.

He groaned, bending over and clutching his head. Why, Why, _Why_? What happened? Someone—many someones—told him something, once. No, multiple times. Too many times. Beat it into him. _Burned_ it into him. But what, what, whatwhatwhatwhatwhat—

"Here."

Dabi blinked, Shigaraki's voice breaking through the fog. He looked up, clearing his throat as Shigaraki jiggled a bottle of juice—carefully held between two fingers—a couple white pills cradled in the other. He grabbed the them all, popping the pills in his mouth and downing the juice in several gulps. "Thanks," Dabi gasped, tossing the bottle back.

Shigaraki grunted, catching the bottle in a five-fingered grip, disintegrating it, "Don't mention it." He tilted his head, "What triggered it this time?"

Dabi huffed, running a hand through his hair, "Trying to empathize with you—never doing that again." He rubbed his temples, "Where was I?"

"You were explaining why you weren't a waste of space," Shigaraki replied with a small smirk.

"Ah, of course." Shaking his head, Dabi said, "Look, you know how Vigilantes are viewed by Japan—especially in light the whole Spider-Man-Stain debacle." Shigaraki's face darkened, and Dabi quickly added, "But that just means that things are at a tipping point. After all, no one can deny that a Vigilante—never mind that he's American—did in less than a day what dozens of Pro-Heroes couldn't for months."

Shigaraki sniffed, "That is kinda funny, when you put it like that."

"Not the point," Dabi deadpanned, but couldn't help smiling regardless. "What is the point, though, is that if we—"

"We?" Shigaraki cocked a brow.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"True."

"Anyway, if _we_ ," Dabi emphasized, "want to tear down Japan, the first thing that has to go is the Pro-Hero system. What better way to do that than convincing the 'ants' that Pro-Heroes are worthless?"

"That's too slow," Shigaraki sniffed.

"Well, sure," Dabi shrugged, "and for as old as All for One already is, I don't think he's willing to wait that long either. He does want to kill All Might, after all," Dabi winced, cursing his loose lips.

But Shigaraki, thankfully, just nodded, fingers curled into claws, "No matter how Sensei's plans change, All Might's death will mark the beginning of the end." His lips spread into a thin smile, "Plus, it's fun seeing every major network and Pro-Hero tear into him for being 'Villainous'."

Dabi snorted, "Idiots wouldn't know Villainy if it bit them in the ass."

"Yeah," Shigaraki's lips dipped into a frown, "too bad we can't go ahead and actually _show_ them—"

"Dude," Dabi cut him off, "give it a rest."

Shigaraki's eye twitched, but he just huffed. "You said those new recruits were going to be here soon?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Shigaraki nodded, "I'll get dressed and meet you and Kurogiri at the bar." Dabi nodded, walking out of the room. "And you owe me a door!" He kept moving. "Dabi!" He smirked but kept silent. "I'm serious! I expect a new door by the end of the week!"

Dabi chuckled as Shigaraki's shouts followed him all the way to the bar.

Kurogiri turned to him, his eyes a shade brighter than usual. "Shigaraki seems to be in a good mood."

Dabi nodded, sitting down at the bar. "Don't say I've never done anything for either of you."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: A better look into the dynamic Dabi and Shigaraki have in my AU. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	2. 2

Change of Plans: Branching Paths

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

Dabi was in the middle of a yawn when the bar’s T.V. lit up, All for One’s masked visage staring down at them. Shigaraki immediately rose to his feet, bowing as deep as he could. Dabi just waved, propping his feet up on the bar as he finished his yawn.

“My students, Kurogiri,” the crime lord nodded, “are you all prepared for the next series of events?”

“Yes, Sensei,” Shigaraki answered for them. “We’ve just been discussing how to best handle these,” his face twisted in distaste, “wannabe-Heroes.”

“Vigilantes,” All for One gently chided his prize pupil, “Be sure you refer to them as such. It’s a point of pride for some of them.”

“What can a bunch of half-assed cowards be proud of?” Shigaraki huffed.

“You’re sure you want to do the talking?” Dabi teased. “Because I won’t save your ass if you piss off the wrong guy.”

“They’ll step in line if they know what’s good for them!” Shigaraki barked.

“Young master,” Kurogiri interjected, “such outward hostility may prove detrimental to our goals.”

“Indeed,” All for One intoned. “While there may be some that can be ruled by fear of reprisal alone, the ones that you will consort with will more likely be equally abrasive. Learning how to handle their egos to best benefit you and your goals will be a very useful skill in the long run.” Shigaraki was no doubt scowling behind the hand on his face, but he just nodded, dropping into his seat. All for One nodded, “In any case, it’s far past time you formed relationships with people that aren’t old men or science experiments,” he chuckled, and while Dabi just scoffed (the megalomaniac had the worst sense of humor) Shigaraki joined him.

Until he froze, eyes widening. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, he shot up to his feet, his chair crashing to the ground. He ground his palms into his temples, “Shit. Shit, shit, fuck!”

“Young master?” Kurogiri zoomed forward, his misty appendages hovering near his favorite charge.

“…I can’t do this,” Shigaraki ground out.

Dabi arched a brow, “Bit late to puss out.”

“While I disapprove of such course language—”

“Bite me.”

“—I concur with Dabi,” All for One intoned. “We’ve put a great deal of effort into—”

“That’s not what I meant!” Shigaraki shouted. Dabi leaned back, Kurogiri’s body faded a touch and, Dabi was sure, All for One’s jaw dropped from behind his mask. “I literally, cannot do this. Neither can Kurogiri.” Their previous bafflement was replaced with confusion. “Remember when we invaded U.A.?”

His statement was met with silence. Until Dabi gasped, “Holy shit, you did do that.”

“Indeed,” All for One intoned. “And due to it being a catastrophic failure, we pushed it from our minds.”

“Yeah.” Shigaraki growled, “I don’t think they publicly released exactly what went on.”

“They did not,” All for One cut in.

“But the people coming here are probably the type of busybody’s that dig into shit like that.” He scratched his face with both hands, “To say nothing of any of those shitty trainee-Heroes that uploaded photos or shit of us online. No,” he hissed, “Kurogiri and I can’t do jack!”

“This is a…regrettable outcome.” All for One sighed, “My apologies, my student; I should have foreseen this.”

“No, Master,” Kurogiri bowed, “it is my fault. Through my failing, your plan, and Shigaraki’s part in it, are compromised. I shall await further punishment.”

“Oh please,” Shigaraki scoffed, “You aren’t paid to think about shit like this.”

“Regardless—”

“Hey!” Dabi shouted. When everyone focused on him, he spread his arms, “So, what the fuck are we going to do? Call everything off?”

“No,” All for One shook his head, “we’ve come too far for that.”

“So, what?” Dabi sneered, “You expect me to do this on my own?”

“You’re a decent enough actor.”

“Fuck off!” Dabi spat, a small jet of blue fire shooting out from his mouth (burning his upper lip, but he was willing to ignore that at the moment). “I’m not dealing with all those assholes by myself!”

“Unfortunately,” All for One huffed, “you will.”

“Uh…no,” Dabi shook his head, “I don’t think so!”

“I have spoken.”

“Cut the god act, I’m not the one begging for a chance to lick your boots.”

“Would you prefer I be the devil?” All for One hummed, voice dropping into a growl. Dabi glowered at the screen but stayed silent. “God it is!” All for One cheered, returning to his amiable tone of voice. “It is a shame, though. You and Shigaraki would have played well off of each other.”

“Still got time to tell our prospective recruits to fuck off.”

“Rounding them up was enough trouble to being with,” All for One said with a dismissive wave. “Unfortunate as it is, you will have to do this on your own.”

“Like hell!” Dabi snarled, “I’m not dealing with a bunch of fanatics all on my own!”

“Now, now,” All for One chided, “no need to be prejudiced. I’m sure some of them will be quite normal in their attempt to, what are we calling it…ah yes!” He chuckled, “‘Following Stain’s will’.”

“Yeah, and the rest are a gonna be a bunch of psychos looking for another body mutilate.”

“In which case you could easily gain their loyalty by a quick show of—oh wait,” he cut himself off, feigning shock.

Dabi sneered at the screen; he’d always wondered how flammable All for One’s medical equipment was. Before he could say anything, however, Shigaraki gasped. “…I can fix this.”

“You finally going to kill me?” Dabi grunted, “Because I don’t think I’ll fight back this time.”

“Shut it!” Shigaraki growled. He turned to All for One, “Sensei, can you contact Giran?”

“…I can. Why?”

Shigaraki took a deep breath and relayed his plan.

/+/+/+/+/

“This isn’t going to work,” Dabi hissed into his earpiece, taking a moment to make sure it was hidden beneath his hair.

“It’ll work,” Shigaraki huffed, “The first part, at least. The second…we’ll see. But hey, you’re in a bar. Worst comes to worse, just burn the place down.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Kurogiri chimed in.

“Yeah,” Dabi nodded. “Where the hell else am I supposed to—did Kurogiri just express a want?”

“That is concerning,” All for One hummed.

“Dabi and the young master sleep in the building.”

“There it is.”

“Shut up!” Shigaraki hissed, “Giran’s calling. Kurogiri, answer it!”

“Of course.” Dabi tapped his foot on the ground—god, Shigaraki’s plan had better work. He was too young for this much stress.

“…Get ready,” Shigaraki whispered, “they’re coming your way.”

Giran entered the bar minutes later, his sleazy smirk growing sharper upon seeing Dabi behind the bar. Dabi narrowed his eyes in return, looking past him to see who he’d brought. Four of them already had their own outfits—although he supposed the schoolgirl uniform the blonde was in could count. But he couldn’t help but gawk at the shortest woman he’d ever seen, who stood close to a white-haired man dressed similarly to her, save for his black coat with the egregiously massive popped up collar. The man himself was quietly speaking with one of the two guys wearing a mask, both of them gesticulating with their…canes? Who the hell used canes anymore?

Dabi shook his head, returning his attention to Giran, “This is it?”

“For the moment,” the informant smirked. “Depending on how well all this works, I may have a few more bodies lined up.”

Dabi nodded, “Good. You’ll get the rest of your pay at the end of the hour.”

Giran chuckled, waving as he turned around and left.

Dabi looked at the…recruits. The fancy men and the short woman sat together, the one with the collar helping the woman up to a seat—neither looking embarrassed nor annoyed by the act. The other two sat at separate tables. The other man in a mask—in a full-body suit, actually—squatted on his chair, propping his chin in his hands. The blonde girl…she stared at Dabi through baggy eyes. After they stared at each other for a bit, she smiled, showing off her sharp, pearly-white teeth.

Dabi narrowed his eyes—she’d need to be watched.

“Alright,” Dabi crossed his arms, “let’s get one thing straight. You’re here for one reason, and one reason only—to show the Pro-Heroes out there that they don’t run a monopoly on society. They can’t stop us from using our powers how we see fit—in our case, helping people.” God, he hoped he kept a straight face during that.

The masked-cane-man tilted his head, “That sounds an awful lot like the MLA’s philosophy—are you and Stain members?”

Shigaraki growled into the earpiece, but Dabi ignored him, saying, “No. The MLA crashed-and-burned years ago, remember?”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” the man replied. “My family walked in the same circles as them for a time.” Dabi grunted—what did that mean? Was he directly related to the MLA itself? Or perhaps a descendent of the Yakuza, who leeched off the MLA like it was any other industry? Regardless, another person to keep a close eye on.

“What does it matter?” the collared-cane-man asked. “The MLA is old news. Time for a fresh face to take the stage!”

“Well said!” the short woman cheered and clapped. The collared-cane-man smiled down at her, bowing his head.

“Oh, they’re adorable!” Blondie cooed, her fangs glinting in the light.

“Ah, quit it with the lovey-dovey shit!” the second masked man shouted. “I’m super happy for you!” he exclaimed seconds later, voice rising in pitch and cheer.

“Oh god, kill me now,” Dabi grumbled. He should never have agreed to this.

“You rang?” All for One chuckled.

“Fuck off.” Dabi sighed, looking up at the recruits. “Look, right now things are at a tipping point. People’s faith in Pro-Heroes is shaky. All of you, for some reason or another, have something to prove. I’m offering a chance to do so. But there are rules,” he stared down each person in turn. They—he knew he’d have to learn their names eventually, but he’d do that in the morning after getting over a hangover—sensed the shift in the mood, even Blondie dropping her smile in favor of a frown. “The most important rule is this—don’t pick a fight with any Pros.” The mood dropped further, and they all bristled at that.

Dabi cut off any potential arguments by blasting the ceiling with blue fire. “Listen,” he growled, “people will only be sympathetic to us if we prove to be better than Pros.”

Collared-cane-man nodded, “Indeed. Most of them are basically rabid dogs, biting at whatever gets in their way.”

Blondie giggled, “Yeah, like Endeavor!”

Bodysuit groaned, “Oh god, he’s so scary!” He then growled, “I bet he’s burned a few people over the years and gotten awards for it!”

Dabi winced at the image. Burning to death…a horrible way to go. Or, it would be. He’d burned himself a fair amount of times, but he never went that far. Not anymore. Wait, anymore? He hadn’t actually gone that far, had he? There was a real risk, which was why he met up with the Doctor every week. Right? No, of course it was. Why else—

“Focus,” All for One’s voice boomed in his mind.

Dabi managed not to wince. He clenched his right hand into a fist, burning his palm. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath as heat lanced up his arm. He was good, he was fine.

He opened his eyes, glaring at the group, “You’re not being forced to join, but once you’re in, you’re in. You won’t be able to quit halfway through.”

Shorty looked up at Collared-cane-man, “What do you think, Gentle?” Oh, a name.

Gentle hummed, stroking his beard, “I think this will be well worth our while. It’s long past time these so-called Pro-Heroes were knocked off their high horses.”

Masked-cane-man clapped, “Well said my friend!” Bodysuit and Blondie both agreed, and Dabi took the time to go a bit further into detail. Mainly how they’d divide up ‘tasks’ and ‘gear’ and other details.

“Well, that’s it,” Dabi spread his hands. “If you decide to stick around, just contact Giran. Oh, and I hate that I have to say this, but everyone in this room is a criminal, so please, for the sake of your own life, don’t sell anyone out.”

“Sir!” Masked-cane-man gasped, “We are professionals!”

“Sure,” Dabi rolled his eyes. “Now go sleep on it, professionally.” Masked-cane-man sniffed, turning with a flourish. Gentle and shorty both bowed, heading out as well. Leaving Dabi alone with Bodysuit and Blondie.

He eyed them, “Giran tell you why you had to stay?”

Blondie shrugged, “Something about a greater opportunity.” She frowned, pressing a finger against her lips, “But…what about the others?”

“They’re different from you two.”

Bodysuit grunted, leaning over his table, “How so?”

“They don’t have a body count.” Bodysuit stiffened, but Blondie’s lips spread into a wide smile.

At that moment, one of Kurogiri’s portal burst to life beside Dabi. Bodysuit yelped, falling to the floor. Blondie was more graceful, leaping backwards and pulling out a knife from…somewhere.

Shigaraki stepped through the portal, Kurogiri a step behind him. “Hello,” the former said.

“Uh…hi,” Bodysuit said from the floor. “Who the fuck are you?!”

“My name is Shigaraki. A Villain.”

Blondie frowned, “Wait, I thought—”

“All this talk about changing peoples’ minds with good works is nice and all,” Shigaraki rasped, “But that’s kiddie shit. It’ll take a lot more than that to change the world.”

Blondie relaxed, putting her knife…somewhere. Bodysuit picked himself up, leaning against a table. “So, what exactly is ‘more’?” he asked. His voice dropped to a whimper, “And what about the others? Are we just…using them?”

“Y—gah,” Dabi elbowed Shigaraki. “I mean, no. They, and others, will work towards making Vigilantes—and the idea of people using their powers as such—normal in the eyes of the public. But public opinion doesn’t actually count for shit. It’s the people on top that perpetuate the world order. Pro-Heroes, politicians, lobbyists. Those are our targets. The ones we will steal from, shame into exile, and kill, if we have to.”

Blondie hummed, “That sounds different from what Stainy would have wanted.”

Shigaraki tensed, hands shifting into claws. Dabi stepped in, “Nothing against Stain, but while that video raised a couple points, the man himself is thought of as a maniac and, honestly, what the hell did he accomplish? If not for the fact that he got captured by Spider-Man, who was brought into the country by All Might, he’d just be another notch on some Hero’s belt.”

“Stain…was a…good man,” Shigaraki said (toeing the line at sounding constipated). “But we need to grow beyond him. He was just one man—we’re much more than that.” He held out his hand, clenching it into a fist, “We…shall be the Vanguard of a new order.”

“How many times you practice that in front of a mirror?” Dabi whispered.

“Shut up!” Shigaraki hissed back.

“Hmm…” Blondie pressed a finger to her lips. “…Okay,” she nodded, lips splitting into a wide grin, “Sounds fun!”

“Yeah,” Bodysuit jumped into a pose, “Let’s fuck shit up! Hope we don’t die.”

“Well done, my students,” All for One whispered in Dabi’s mind. “You’ll be pleased to know that Giran has fulfilled his second task, and the lesser pawns won’t remember these two. Keep it up, I expect great things.”

Dabi ignored him, smirking at Shigaraki, “How’s it feel, heading your own Villain team?”

Shigaraki turned to him, eyes shining, the corners of his smile just barely visible behind the hand on his face, “…It feels good.” His features grew sharper, “Don’t fuck up.”

Dabi sneered back, but he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched upward, “Same to you.”

**/+/+/+/+/**

**A/N: I totally didn’t suddenly realize a plot-hole in the previous chapter. Not at all. In other news, remember Marvel’s ‘Thunderbolts’? That’s a fun premise. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
